Never On A Leash
by UkeXerxesBreak
Summary: Jack could never keep anything on a leash. BoyxBoy, Don't like, Don't read. Rated M to be safe


**This is my first fanfic.**

**Pairing: JackxBreak**

**Implied: JackxVincent**

**The characters don't belong to me, they belong to ****Jun Mochizuki-Sensei.**

**Please enjoy and review~~**

* * *

><p>Never On A Leash<p>

Jack could never keep anything on a leash. When he was still only a child, his parents bought him a dog. It was the most cutest thing. His parents said, "Never let him off a leash." But the way the poor pup looked at him... he let him off. The puppy ran away. Oh yes, Jack did see the pup from time to time. He wasn't mad. He just didn't like to see things on leashes.

Being older, he thought he had matured. He wanted a relationship. A family. A child. But he fell in love with a man instead. Jack didn't mind though. The man was nice, funny, strong... the list could go on and on. He always tasted like sweets. He thought the relationship was prefect. Until...

"Did you hear..?"

"Did I hear what...?"

"The Clown is cheating."

"With who? Should we tell Jack?"

"With Sharon Reinsworth... Nooo, it'd kill Jack to know if he knew..."

* * *

><p>"Jack-sama, you should keep him on a better leash..."<p>

Jack couldn't bear to hear Vincent tell him that.

"Vincent, you know as well as I that having someone on a leash is hard for me..."

* * *

><p>Jack only continued with the relationship. He loved the Hatter. To death. He watched the innocent talk between the mistress and servant. The gentle touches and loving looks. He felt sick. The Hatter belonged to him... Right?<p>

"Jack-kun, you look pale..." he looked at the girl who was stealing from him.

"I do now...? I'm sorry, just alittle light-headed..."

Sharon knew that he knew. She wondered why he didn't speak up... why didn't he yell, why didn't he cry...

* * *

><p>Jack always found himself like this. Leaning over the man he held so dear to his heart. The kisses, the touches, the loving words... the sex... He was tired of the Hatter's secret affairs. The Hatter knew that he was.<p>

"Be mine only..." Jack muttered against the albino's skin. The Hatter let out a laugh. "Mr. Jack, you have never put me on a leash before. I'm not going to start now." The Hatter rubbed up against him in a sexual way. They felt so prefect together.

"Have you slept with her..?"

The Clown knew that question was coming, so he was going to answer truthfully.

"We had oral."

The Hatter rubbed Jack's hard-on though his pants. Jack knew it... He felt his heart break... He left the room. The Hatter only laughed again, voice drafting down the hall, "Are you going to take care of that yourself, Mr. Jack~?"

* * *

><p>"Vincent... what should I do...?" Jack felt fine talking to the adopted Nightray. Laim would've surely told Sharon his feelings, Alyss would request for him to stay with her, Alice wouldn't care, Gilbert would feel arkward and say for him to tell the Hatter his true feelings, Elliot would feel arkward, Leo would blink and tell him to tell the Hatter his feelings, Rufus would laugh and tell Jack to tell him more, Oz would feel sorry for him, but Vincent actually did something. "As I said before, put him on a leash.."<p>

"I can't do that.. I did ask him and he said no.." Vincent looked at at his old master with his beautiful gold and red eyes. "Then what are you going to do..?" Jack looked down in defeat,

"Vincent.. Can you talk to him..?"

...

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Hello Mad Hatter."<p>

"Sewer Rat."

"I have to say... Stop cheating on Jack, Hatter."

The Hatter grinned, "Mr. Jack asked you to do this." It wasn't a question. Vincent made a face.

"Hatter, you are such a cruel creature."

* * *

><p>Jack was shocked to feel a finger poke him in the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, to see the Hatter. "Hi." he said. The Hatter gave him a small smile.<p>

"You shall never put me on a leash."

Jack twitched slightly... The Hatter tangled his fingers into the blonde's hair, pulling him down to connect their lips. Jack didn't know how to react. He loved this man, His feelings would never change... But he couldn't... share...

"You belong to me, not her." he said against the Hatter's lips.

The fingers pulled on his hair. "... Hmmm~" it wasn't an answer. The next thing Jack knew was that he was on his bed, laying on his back, the Hatter doing unspeakable things to him. The sucking, the licking, the pleasure... "Ngh..." he moaned looking down at the beautiful man. The Hatter pulled away, "I won't be on your leash~ Unless you truly want me to..." Jack could bearly believe his ears. As the Hatter went up on his body to press his lips to his. Jack flipped their positions.

"I want you to be mine only..." He pushed the Hatter's legs up to reveal his puckered enterence. "Mine..." he muttered gently.

The Hatter laughed, almost lovingly, "Yes... yours."

* * *

><p>Xerxes Break would never be on a leash, unless he wanted to be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, I kinda made Break the bad guy but he is good in the end~… I wrote the story when I was upset so this is what was made. I think that JackxBreak is a beautiful crack pairing~ We need more of them! B) Again, please review~<strong>


End file.
